The present invention relates to a gas powered, pencil-shaped, soldering iron suitable for positioning in a pocket of an article of clothing, and wherein the soldering iron is provided with an "on-off" switch so that the iron is only turned on when desired, thereby reducing greatly the quantity of fuel used.
In the present application, applicant provides a stainless steel combustor which provides an almost instant source of heat, an on-off switch which initiates fuel flow and an instantaneous spark at the combustor. As a result the soldering iron element is heated only while the switch is in the on position. This feature renders the soldering iron more versatile and efficient.